warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fallen Era
The Fallen Era To my great friend Loki :) Quick Message: Before you start, I’d like to say that this is my first fanfiction, and I really hope you all enjoy this as much as i did writing it. ' Characters:' Leader: Streamstar- light gray tom with darker stripes along his body ' Deputy:' Blizzardclaw- gigantic pure white tabby maine coon Medicine cat: Silvereyes- light gray siberian she-cat with darker stripes and a white underbelly. Siberian cats have lion manes so she has one too Queens: Deerface- brown with darker stripes, unusual tufts of fur above the eyes that are reminiscent of the great horned owl (google pictures if you don’t know what it is) Kits:3 Gracetail- gray-brown pelt with white super fluffy tail Kits: 3 Sunpelt- Fluffy yellow-brown pelt with darker stripes and a white underbelly Kits: 2 Snowpelt- pure white tabby with little black-gray markings specked around her coat Kits: 4 Shadowflower- black fur with white nose, paws, and tail-tip Kits: 4 ' Elders: Deadeye- brown gray cat with gigantic scar across from his missing eye to his muzzle Jaggedclaw- old gray cat with big ragged claws Underjaw- old gray-blue cat with sharp thorny teeth and big underbite''' ''' ' Warriors: Blizzardclaw- gigantic pure white tabby maine coon Apprentice: Quickpaw Foxtail: ginger fur with white underbelly and muzzle, incredibly fast she-cat Apprentice: Icepaw Dragontail: Big gray- brown tabby with large claws and a long fluffy tail Apprentice: Skypaw Darkstorm: Black tabby with big claws Apprentice: Quillpaw Goldwrath: yellow-brown pelt Apprentice: Crimsonpaw Birchstorm: Brown She-Cat with white birch tree bark like pelt Apprentice: Waterpaw Cocopelt: chocolate brown She-cat with darker brown stripes and a white underbelly Apprentice: none ' '''Apprentices: Waterpaw- All gray tabby with translucent darker gray lines. Skypaw- Light-gray face and darker gray tabby pelt Icepaw- light gray-blue pelt with fluffy siberian mane and tail Crimsonpaw- resembles Foxtail; coat is slightly whiter Ripplepaw- tabby with dark stripes Quickpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with a white underbelly Quillpaw- Cute tabby with black stripes' ' '' Prologue ' ' “Are you sure about this?” a small gray WindClan apprentice asked nervously to a large tabby. “You’ll be fine Gustpaw, it’s just a vole.” the senior warrior assured her. “But it’s so fat and squirmy and weird!” the younger cat complained. “But It’s food, and you’d make your first kill… ” the great warrior taunted. After her mouth opened and closed a couple times in protest, she admitted defeat. “Ugh, fine Galeclaw.” the apprentice sighed. “Fine?” as Galeclaw rolled his broad shoulders and shot a stern look at the young inexperienced Clan cat. “Yes, Galeclaw." She corrected snappily. She rolled her eyes and reluctantly slithered soundlessly through the snowy grass. Galeclaw adjusted his posture to face the prey: and the predator. She stopped, then launched herself toward the vole. But she miscalculated her trajectory and cannoned into a bush nearby. She soared over the vole, which didn’t even bat an eye, then just casually hopped away. Galeclaw's face slammed into his shoulder, and it took all of his possible strength to not begin laughing. however, he let a chuckle slip and then promptly burst into laughter. “Don’t laugh at me! That just means I’m... a good jumper! And- and I don’t have to get that close to my prey before i jump!” she muffled angrily though the bush and snow. The senior warrior kept laughing, ignoring her retort. “Okay, … “Galeclaw replied with giggles still scattered in his expression. “Well,” the warrior started and then begun padding towards the bush. But before he could finish the sentence his ears suddenly swiveled straight up and detected a swift swoosh. ''What? She couldn’t have made that noise. He squinted at the bush and the small she-cat was gone. Huh? Gone? He cautiously padded over to the bush and his apprentice appeared to have literally vanished, only paw prints remaining. StarClan, what did you put in that starling I had this morning…? ''The warrior thought to himself, worry for his apprentice gushing inside him. He stared utterly confused where he noticed a strange black steam being emitted by the surrounding area. the smoke-like gas begun to spread, and it revealed the grass under the snow. An abrupt distant scream echoed throughout the forest. Galeclaw's ears were twisting and turning at the slightest of sounds, when another cry came from the same location. He gave one final look at the area Gustpaw had been, and the grass had shriveled up; dead. "Gustpaw!" He boomed desperately. "''Gustpaw!". "Gustpaw," He repeated quietly to himself. He felt the entire world was on his shoulders. Galeclaws ears twitched nervously again. He was unsure if he had heard another sound or not. A black shadow suddenly rushed past noiselessly through the tall trees, only the warrior’s peripheral vision glimpsing it. Instantly, a monstrous force cannoned into the WindClan warrior’s left side. The blow was unnaturally powerful- it felt like a Thunderpath monster had jumped on top of him. Galeclaw turned and faced his attacker. A vicious black tom stared at him with mindless blood filled eyes, and ragged unsheathed claws. The only fur sticking to him appeared to be a drifting and weightless pitch-black fire. Thw newcomer radiated a dark and lethal feel, and no definable scent other than fear and blood. Galeclaw burst from the ground where he had been planted. The powerful white-gray warrior turned to face his attacker, but the dark shape was instantly barreling toward him. The WindClan cat quickly fell onto his back and raked his now unsheathed claws along the shadowy cat’s belly, with surprise and nervousness stricken across his face. Galeclaw leaped forward for a bite and his powerful jaws clamped down on its hind leg with ferocious force. The 'fur' on that leg stung his gums, but he held on as his rage grew. The smoky cat ripped its leg from Galeclaw's grasp, flinging him into a tree nearby. Galeclaw howled with pain, and he collapsed on the bitterly cold snow. The beast looked at him completely unfazed. Galeclaw looked up at the slowly advancing opponent, his eyes wide with terror. The massive black form leaped forward at breakneck speeds, but he rolled away at the last second. The shadow collided with the tree, stunned for a moment. Galeclaw unleashed his claws and raked the dark tabby's shoulder. a moment later, a black claw slammed down on him, then flung him into another tree. He looked up at dark warrior, if it even was one. Galeclaw bared his teeth, blood running down his face and out of his jaws. The trembling warrior stood up bravely, but darkness abruptly eclipsed his vision, and he felt a chilling stream of liquid flow down across the front of his neck. The nightmarish form was already beside him, lowering his blood dripping claws from Galeclaw's blood-soaked pelt. Galeclaw rolled over onto his back and fell down, his shocked eyes closing forever. The black entity that attacked him revealed itself next to his face, and it spoke.. "You're not the last blood to be fallen.. There is no last blood..."'' Update: I haven't been working on this recently, so I am going to cancel it for now. I want to make sure that this is exactly how I want it, and will resume when i feel that I can produce an enjoyable read.